Power Rangers Dino Strike
by Jamin91
Summary: Loroth, the figure behind the destruction of the dinosaurs, emerges from his slumber with his army to claim the Dino Crystals and destroy humanity. Dr. Tommy Oliver must recruit a team of teens to use the D-Fenders and Dinozords invented by Dr. Billy Cranston and Hayley Ziktor to harness the powers of the Dino Crystals to become the Power Rangers Dino Strike
1. Dino Strike, Charge P1

Billy Cranston sat in his lab, a yellow and black double barrelled blaster with a tyrannosaurus head motif on the table in front of him. The basic design was based on some specifications he'd _acquired_ by way of some mutual contacts for a weapon previously used by one of the Time Force Power Rangers, the Quantum Ranger. Of course, Billy had made some modifications since acquiring the designs three years ago.

He hadn't been working on it alone; he'd had help from an associate of a former colleague of his, a literal rocket scientist. She'd helped him work out the kinks in the system, after he'd struggled to rectify the combination of the technology the designs specified for the original weapon, the Quantum Defender, and a set of crystals, known as Dino Crystals, or "D-Crystals" for short.

Billy finished the modifications he'd been making to the blaster in front of him, the "D-Fender" as it had been nicknamed by his associate on the project. He knew why they were doing this; as soon as the first D-Crystal had been detected, something else had been detected; a surge in negative energy. Something was coming for the crystals, and they had to be ready.

As he set the D-Fender down, there was a sound from outside the lab. It sounded like some kind of cutting. He rummaged round his desk, grabbing one of the D-Crystals that had already been loaded into a silver cylinder for use with the weapon, a violet trimmed one with a cartoon image of a plesiosaur on the violet crystal in the middle, the number 9 on the cylinder.

As he moved to grab the D-Fender, the door was thrown across the room at him, barely missing him as a group of silver clad figures with mechanical heads and circular saw like left hands came running in. Billy ducked under a swing from one of the figures, rolling inbetween two of them for the D-Fender on the position it had clattered to on the floor.

He managed to grab the D-Fender, loading the cylinder in the mouth of the device and taking aim at one of the figures.

"Dino Strike, Ch-" Billy began to call before being tackled to the ground by one of the figures and knocked unconscious.

...

Victor Price ran through his school corridor, his red backpack slung over his shoulder. He wore black converse, black jeans and a red t-shirt, with a black button down shirt worn over it. His short, red hair was spiked, a pair of wire frame glasses being worn over his bright blue eyes. He was late for his class. Again. His history professor was always citing him as a prime example of someone who was "bright but lazy."

Of course, it wasn't like he did it on purpose. He was just generally bad at keeping time. He was often told if he were any slower, he'd be dead as a dinosaur. It kind of annoyed him when people said that. His best friend, Charley, was especially noteworthy for doing it; the guy managed to date half the cheerleading squad, not get caught _and_ still be on time. Victor always got annoyed, or maybe it was jealous, he couldn't quite decide.

As he ran down the corridor, he tripped, and fell forward, bowling over someone as he did. He quickly muttered an apology, helping the red haired woman to her feet.

"It's fine, where's the fire?" She said "All the classes started half an hour ago."

"That's where the fire is." He replied "Sorry, ma'am, but I'm late for Doctor Oliver's class!"

He didn't wait for a reply before beginning to run down to the class again.

...

Tommy Oliver stood at the front of his History class. He was in the middle of giving a lecture on the ways in which the effects of the dinosaurs demise were still being felt. He knew better than most, given his own personal history; he'd served on not one, but two dinosaur themed Power Ranger teams, first as the Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, and later as the Black Dino Thunder Power Ranger.

"One of the other ways we still feel it is in our vehicles. After all, they're called _fossil_ fuels for a reason." Tommy quipped before the door opened, one of his students entering "Victor, nice of you to join us."

"Sorry I'm late, Doc." Victor said "I forgot my bag then missed the bus then had to run here then ran into someone outside so had to make sure she was-"

"It's fine, but you're going to need to catch up." Tommy said "Tell you what; I'm going to ask you a palaeontology question. If you get it right, we'll skip the detention. Again."

"Okay." Victor said, pushing his glasses up his nose "Shoot."

"What sort of dinosaur was..." Tommy said, pausing as he looked at Victor's bag and half smirked to himself "A Tyrannosaurus?"

"A carnivore." Victor quipped "T-Rex's loved them a meat feast. I can relate."

"Very funny." Tommy said "Go on, take a seat. We'll talk after class."

Tommy watched as Victor made his way to his seat, before the door opened again. Through it, came the figure of someone Tommy hadn't seen in a few months, not since transferring to the new school from Reefside; Hayley Ziktor, one of the people Tommy had gone to college with.

"I'm not interrupting am I?" Hayley said "I heard your student say he was late for your class, tailed him."

"Told you I bumped into someone." Victor quipped from his seat, the Asian young man next to him in a black Marilyn Manson shirt giving him a noogie as he did "Cut it out, Charley."

"Hayley, come on in." Tommy said, turning back to his class "Everyone, read chapter eleven of your text books tonight. I'll quiz you on it tomorrow. Victor, come back at the end of the day, we'll discuss your tardiness."

Tommy watched as the class began to walk out, Victor lingering for a moment to glare at him before walking out. Tommy turned to Hayley and hugged her tightly.

"It's been a while." Tommy said "It's good to see you again. I thought you were working on Billy, something about some kind of crystals?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm here." Hayley said "Billy's been kidnapped. They also took one of the prototype D-Fenders and one of the crystals."

"D-Fenders?" Tommy asked, raising an eyebrow "Neither you nor Billy really told me what you were working on, just that it could be trouble."

"Well, it looks like could be is now will be." Hayley said "We were working on developing weapons from the Dino Crystals we found, after finding out there was a surge in negative energy upon discovery of the first one. We took a page out of your book on that front."

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked "What page out of my book?"

"Zords, morphers, you name it." Hayley said "We were developing Ranger powers to be used to fight whatever's coming. Billy created six prototype D-Fenders, to go with 6 of the 9 detected crystals; so far, we've found the 6 we made the D-Fenders for. When a D-Crystal is inserted into a D-Fender and fired, it-"

"Acts as a morpher." Tommy said "Why did you come to see me?"

"I want you to put together a new team, Tommy." Hayley said "And I want you to be the Red Ranger."

...

Victor walked through the corridor to Doctor Oliver's office, noticing Charley sat outside, along with one of the cheerleaders, Amanda, a petite blonde haired girl with her hair tied back into a ponytail. Victor rolled his eyes. Charley had been trying it on with Amanda for the last month, to no avail. The only reason she hadn't ratted him out to the other cheerleaders, Charley had told Victor, was because she thought they were stupid, an idea Victor couldn't help but share. Alongside them were two other students; an African American boy in a green jacket showing him to be one of the football team with mid length black hair who Victor knew to be called Tony, and a Caucasian boy in a blue t-shirt Victor didn't recognise.

"What are you guys all doing here?" Victor asked, turning to Charley "Well, I don't have to ask you; she came and you stalked."

"Nope, not this time." Charley said with a grin "Dr. Oliver asked me to come down. Something about an extra credit assignment."

"And with you failing every class, you need that or you'll never get into college." Victor quipped, Amanda and the boy in blue both sniggering while Charley scowled "Well, I guess that means he won't be needing to see me then."

Victor turned and began to walk away. As he turned the corner, he bumped into Doctor Oliver, who looked at him confused for a moment.

"Victor, what are you..?" Doctor Oliver asked before remembering he'd _asked_ Victor to come to see him at the end of the day "Oh, of course. Wait out here, I'll be with you shortly."

Victor sighed as he sat down, the other four teens being ushered into the room.

...

Charley sat at a desk in front of Doctor Oliver, making sure to keep a clear line of sight on Amanda at all times; it was a shame she wasn't one of the cheerleaders who virtually _lived_ in her uniform, or he'd have just the view he wanted from where he was sat. After a second, the boy in blue sat between them, cutting Charley's line of sight.

"Damnit, I was just enjoying that view too." Charley quipped "What's your name anyway, new guy?"

"Elliot." The boy in blue said "And let me guess; your name's Charley?"

"Ahh, my reputation precedes me." Charley said, grinning "Don't worry, Elliot, I'll be happy to take you under my wing, we'll have you all the cheer squad in no time... Except the ones I want, obviously."

"Obviously." Elliot said, rolling his eyes "But no thanks. I don't want to be associated with the biggest pervert going. Besides, I'm gay."

"That's you told." Tony said with a laugh, holding a hand out to Elliot "I'm Tony, sorry about the douchebag."

"No problem." Elliot said, turning to Doctor Oliver "So, can I ask why we're all here?"

"You're here because you all fit a certain role I need." Doctor Oliver said "I'm about to discuss something with you, something important, but first, I need to swear you all to secrecy."

"Oh god, I knew you were one of _those_ teachers." Amanda said, glaring at Doctor Oliver "I bet you dated the captain of the cheer squad in school and just took to it."

"I'm not one of _those_ teachers." Doctor Oliver corrected, before chuckling "Though I did date the captain of the cheer squad."

"Big whoop, I've dated three in the last three years." Charley said, everyone looking at him "Okay, I'll be quiet."

"Thank you." Doctor Oliver said "Anyway, I have asked you here because I need your help. A few years ago, an old colleague of mine found a crystal while he was travelling across a dessert in Egypt. He sent it to another old colleague, who soon detected a surge in energy. Something woke up, and now, it's coming here, to Willowview."

"Right..." Tony said "I'm sure you're going somewhere with this, Dr. O."

"I am." Doctor Oliver replied "The name of what's coming is Loroth, and he and his army are what wiped out the dinosaurs. Which is where you come in."

"What do you mean?" Tony asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I want you to become Power Rangers."

...

Victor sat outside the office, waiting for Doctor Oliver to finish with the students in the room. They'd been in there for about ten minutes and he was starting to get bored. He wondered if he'd be able to sneak away and grab a candy bar before the professor finished, deciding after a second it was worth the risk.

As he stood up, beginning to walk towards the corner before a group of half a dozen silver clad figures with mechanical heads and circular saw like left hands came round the corner. They saw Victor and began walking towards him, their postures aggressive.

"Why do I think you're not hall monitors..." Victor said as one of them took a swing with their saw hand, victor ducking below the strike "Knew it. Excuse me a moment!"

Victor ran towards the door, grabbing the chair he'd just been sat on and tossing it to the floor, looking back for a second to see four of the figures piled up on the floor, with the other two beginning to give chase. Victor quickly opened the doors, slamming them behind him and putting a chair in the way before turning back to see Doctor Oliver and the four teens all looking at him.

"Let me guess," Charley said, smirking "He's going to be the Pink Ranger?"

**...**

**So, here begins Power Rangers Dino Strike, my adaptation of Kyoryuger. Next chapter we'll see just what Loroth's plans are and, more importantly, we'll see the team come together. R&R, please, no flames.**


	2. Dino Strike, Charge P2

Victor stood in the room, panting, the four teens and Doctor Oliver all looking at him. Victor and the four teens jumped slightly as they heard banging against the door before the sound of the door being cut through started. Doctor quickly dispensed four T-Rex themed double barrelled blasters to the four teens that had been in the room, along with silver battery like devices with coloured crystals in the centre of them; blue for Elliot, pink for Amanda, green for Charley and black for Tony.

"To morph, just put the batteries in the mouth, call 'Dino Strike, Charge' and fire." Doctor Oliver said, turning around just in time to see Victor grab the fifth blaster and the red battery beside it "What are you doing?"

"No idea." Victor said as the doors gave way and the figures came in, Victor inserting the battery in the blaster and firing the blaster at the figures "Dino Strike, Charge!"

A beam of red energy fired from each barrel, hitting the two lead figures before curving back and engulfing Victor. First, a red bodysuit formed, a silver shoulder pad with a red triangle and three spikes on it on his left shoulder, a yellow line with silver border going diagonally down his chest to just above his right hip from it, a black zigzag pattern on the yellow line, a red T-Rex head just below the shoulder pad, white gloves with a silver band on his hands and silver banded red boots on his feet, with a silver belt with a black and gold buckle with a silver symbol with a symbol matching the appearance of the yellow line and shoulder pad on it. A second later, the second beam took on the appearance of a T-Rex head, biting down on Victor's head, leaving him wearing a red helmet with a black visor making up most of the face plate, a small silver triangle mouthpiece, yellow teeth around the visor, giving the helmet the appearance of a T-Rex head.

Victor looked down at his hands, confused, before turning back to the other four teens and Doctor Oliver. Inside the helmet, a smirk formed.

"Are you kidding me?" Victor asked "I'm a freaking Power Ranger?!"

"Look out!" Amanda called, Victor spinning just in time to see one of the figures taking a slash, Victor catching the strike by the forearm.

"I could get used to this." Victor said with a chuckle as he spun and kicked the creature in the gut "What should we call you? I like slashers, sounds cool!"

"Stop playing games!" Doctor Oliver called "They're dangerous!"

"Well then, we should back him up." Charley said, inserting his battery into his blaster as the other three teens did the same "Ready guys?"

"Ready!" The other three said as each of the four aimed at one of the figures and pulled the trigger "Dino Strike, Charge!"

Each of their D-Fenders fired beams in their respective colours, doing the same as Victor's blast had done, leaving them all in similar suits. Elliot's had a Stegosaurus theme, Amanda's a Triceratops motif, Tony's was styled after a Velociraptor and Charley's a Parasaurolophus. The four teens charged forward, beginning to fight the slashers. After a second, Doctor Oliver joined the fight, kicking the slasher that was attacking Charley in the gut before punching the one that was charging him.

"I don't need any help!" Charley said, before a slasher that was charging him from behind was hit in the chest with a blast.

"Could've fooled me!" Amanda said "Tony, behind you!"

"Thanks!" Tony replied, spinning and punching the slasher that was about to strike in the face "New guy, you alright?"

"It's Elliot!" Elliot corrected "And I'm doing fine!"

"Am I the only one having fun here?" Victor asked, firing his D-Fender at a slasher before spinning and hitting another one with the grip of the weapon "Kind of wish we had some other weapons though..."

"Press your belts." Doctor Oliver said "You can activate extinction mode. It'll let you access your other weapons!"

"You heard the doc!" Victor said, pressing his belt "Dino Charge Rangers, Extinction Mode!"

The five had silver armour appear down their left arms, spikes running down the side of the armour. As the armour finished appearing, their weapons appeared in their hands.

"Tyranno fang!" Victor called, brandishing a gauntlet styled on a cartoonish T-Rex head.

"Stego shield!" Elliot called, holding up his shield, a cartoonish Stegosaurus head in the centre of the spiked shield.

"Tricera drill!" Amanda called, holding up a long, drill like blade on a curved handle, styled on an animated Triceratops head.

"Raptor claw!" Tony said, holding up a three bladed weapon with an image of a cartoony Raptor head on it.

"Parasaur shot!" Charley said, drawing his bowgun, with an image styled on an animated Parasaurolophus.

The five Rangers resumed their fighting, using their weapons to fight the slashers. After a moment, the six original slashers were on the ground, with about twenty more outside.

"Seriously?" Victor said "Didn't anyone teach these guys manners?"

The five Rangers charged out of the office and into the corridor, quickly beginning to fight and take down the slashers. As Victor took down the final slasher, he pressed his belt again, powering down to his base form, before turning and walking back into the office, followed by the other four, the five of them removing their helmets.

"Okay, Doctor Oliver, want to explain all this?" Victor asked, setting his helmet down on the desk before sitting on the edge of it "Like why you're sat here with guns that morph teenagers into Power Rangers?"

"If you'd been here for the start of the conversation, you'd have got that bit, Vic." Charley said "Something about a monster guy who destroyed the dinosaurs and now wants the crystals in those batteries so he can use their power to destroy us. Or something like that."

"How very eloquent." Amanda said, rolling her eyes "It doesn't matter about Doctor Oliver's reasoning, what matters is we're stood here as Power Rangers, and just got attacked by freaky monster things."

"Slashers." Victor said "They're called slashers."

"We don't know that." Tony said "You're right though, it is a pretty cool name."

"Thanks man." Victor said, turning to Elliot "Who're you?"

"Elliot." Elliot replied "You're the guy whose always late. Or absent. Right?"

"That'd be me, but it's not my fault!" Victor said "I'm just _really_ bad at time keeping!"

"Well, regardless of that, the five of you should probably dimorph." Doctor Oliver said "Just eject the batteries, it'll end the morph."

"Got it. Power down." Victor said, ejecting his battery into his hand as the other four did the same "So, why do you have those things?"

"I'll explain that later." Doctor Oliver said "In the meantime, we need to go and see someone."

"Who?" Amanda asked.

"The woman who invented those powers." Doctor Oliver replied, turning to Victor "Then we can decide what to do about you."

...

Tommy walked into the lobby of the hotel he knew Hayley was staying at, flanked by Victor, Amanda, Elliot, Tony and Charley. Hayley was already waiting for them at the sofas, which the teens flopped down on, Hayley looking at Tommy confused.

"I thought you were going to find four teenagers with attitude?" She commented "There's five."

"I hadn't noticed." Tommy quipped, gesturing to Victor "He grabbed the Red Ranger morpher before I had the chance to use it."

"Well, that could be a problem." Hayley said "The Dino Crystals and D-Fenders bond to the user. The only ways to unbond them is through killing the person or rendering them an unsuitable host. Both processes are painful."

"So I get to keep it?" Victor said "Come on, Doc, you've gotta admit, I was great out there!"

"You were reckless and could've gotten us all killed!" Tommy retorted "You got lucky and assume that luck will always hold. What about the day it fails? I'm all for being optimistic, but-"

"Dr. O, Victor's right, he did good." Tony said "Of course, you're right too, he was reckless, arrogant, showboating-"

"You're forgetting awesome." Victor quipped, grinning at Amanda "Not to mention good looking."

"Someone's suddenly full of themselves." Amanda said with a grin, looking at Charley for a minute before looking back to Victor with a wink and a smile "I kind of like it."

"Teenagers." Hayley said, rolling her eyes before writing an address on a piece of paper and handing it to Elliot "Right, guys, I've got some stuff set up in a warehouse downtown. A simulator, a target range, that kind of thing. Get down there and get used to your powers."

"You've got it." Charley said "Come on guys."

"Hey, I'm the Red Ranger!" Victor said, before smirking and giving Charley a noogie "Come on guys."

The five teens left, leaving Tommy and Hayley sat there. Tommy put his head in his hands and ran his hair back through his short brown hair before turning to Hayley.

"He was good in there." Tommy said "But he was also everything Tony said he was."

"That's funny." Hayley said with a wry grin "I remember hearing similar story of a certain Green Ranger and White Ranger from the other creator of those powers."

"I wasn't that bad." Tommy said, before cracking a smile "I was worse."

...

Victor, Elliot and Amanda stood in the simulator, waiting for it to produce their simulated opponents. After a moment, it complied with the request for holographic adversaries, producing a Green Ranger with a silver embossed mouthpiece and gold chest piece, green triangles on his white gloves, a Red Ranger with a triangular red visor, red gloves and red boots, and a White Ranger with black triangles running down the arms and legs of his suit, a black and white chest piece and a red x-shaped visor. The Green Ranger had a dagger on his belt, the White Ranger a sword and the Red Ranger a gun similar to the D-Fenders.

"Okay guys, let's make this quick." Victor said, a black and gold katana appearing in his hand, identical swords appearing in Amanda and Elliot's hands "D-Sabres, power up! Let's take them down!"

The three teens charged the constructs, Amanda taking the White Ranger while Elliot took the Red Ranger and Victor took the Green Ranger. The Green Ranger played a tune on the flute element of his dagger before pointing it at Victor, firing a blast of green energy at him. The Red Ranger simply fired several shots from his blaster at Elliot, taking him to the floor, while the White Ranger slashed Amanda across the chest.

The three teens slowly pulled themselves to their feet. They looked at their opponents before their sabers began to glow. After a second, the sabers changed form into duplicates of the batteries in the Rangers' D-Fenders. The three teens looked at the batteries then at each other.

"What do we do with these?" Elliot asked "I'm pretty sure we're already morphed..."

"The D-Fenders have two barrels." Amanda said "Two barrels, two batteries, twice the power maybe?"

"Let's find out!" Victor said as the three of them inserted their new batteries into their D-Fenders and took aim at their respective opponents "Red D-Fender! Maximum Tyranno Strike!"

"Blue D-Fender!" Elliot called as he took aim "Maximum Stego Strike!"

"Pink D-Fender!" Amanda called "Maximum Tricera Strike!"

The three teens fired their weapons, the beams from each one appearing as the Dinosaur their respective user represented, hitting the holo-Rangers and destroying them in a large explosion. The teens turned on the spot and ejected their batteries, demorphing as they did.

"That was cool." Elliot said "Think we can do that every time?"

"I don't know." Victor said "But I agree, totally epic!"

"Let's just hope it works when we need it." Amanda said, before she heard a beeping coming from her D-Fender, pressing a button on top, releasing a silver watch-like device with a pink trim from it, Victor and Elliot both getting ones in their own colours from their D-Fenders.

"Rangers, come in." Hayley's voice came through the wrist devices "There's a creature attacking the city."

"We're on it." Victor said, as the three of them inserted their batteries into their D-Fenders "Dino Strike, Charge!"

**...**

**Okay, so there's chapter two, probably of three parts for the pilot. To shed light on my choices for the holo-Rangers, it's simple; Green MMPR and White Dino Thunder: Both easily recognisable Rangers from previous Dinosaur teams. Quantum Ranger: The D-Fenders are based on his Quantum Defender. R&R. Please, no Flames.**


	3. Dino Strike, Charge P3

Victor, Amanda, Elliot, Charlie and Tony all came running into the city centre, finding the place deserted. By a building block was a group of slashers, surrounding a large mechanical creature resembling a car crusher. The creature took a few steps towards them before beginning to laugh.

"Seriously?" The creature said "I, Crushor, come to begin the demise of the plague of Humanity, and all it can send is a bunch of spandex clad morons?"

"Who're you calling morons?" Charlie said, pulling his D-Fender "How's this for moronic?"

Charlie took several shots at Crushor, all of them being deflected back at the team, knocking them to the floor. As they all picked themselves up, Amanda grabbed Charlie's D-Fender.

"You can have this back if you promise to be a good Black Ranger." She said, Charlie nodding in defeat as she handed him back the blaster before patting the top of his helmet "Good boy."

"If you two are done?" Tony said, gesturing to the group of creatures "They're still here."

"None of us had noticed." Elliot said, sardonically "Shall we?"

"We shall." Victor said, pressing his belt buckle "Extinction mode! Tyranno fang!"

"Stego shield!"

"Tricera drill!"

"Raptor claw!"

"Parasaur shot!"

"Ooh, you have add ons." Crushor said "Slashers, attack!"

"Told you someone else would think it was cool!" Victor said, hitting a slasher in the chest with his Tyranno fang before charging through and beginning to fight Crushor "Thanks for proving my point, ugly."

"Who're you calling ugly, red?" Crushor asked, slashing at Victor with his right arm, a large claw like a vehicle crusher's crane arm acting as a hand, Victor going to the floor, his extinction mode collapsing "Did I break your little mod?"

"It's fine, I can still kick your butt." Victor said, looking over in time to see a pair of slashers double team Elliot "Need a hand, blue?"

"Let's double team them!" Elliot replied "D-Sabre! Crystal mode!"

"D-Sabre!" Crystal mode!" Victor said, both of them having their sabres appear in their hands before the weapons converted into crystals, the two Rangers inserting them into their D-Fenders "Double maximum strike!"

The two Rangers fired at the slashers, taking them down. As they did, Amanda, Charlie and Tony all pulled their D-Sabres and shifted them into crystal mode, following Victor and Elliot's lead.

"Triple maximum strike!" Amanda called as the three of them fired at Crushor, the attack hitting but only staggering him "What the hell?!"

"Got any more?" Crushor asked, as Victor and Elliot both charged him, attempting to fight him but being swatted away like flies "I'll take that as a no."

"How about this." Victor said as Elliot handed him his crystal "Red D-Fender, red and blue double strike!"

A red and blue beam shot from each barrel of Victor's D-Fender, hitting Crushor in the centre of his chest. The creature resisted for a moment before falling to it's knees and exploding in a fire ball. Victor ejected Elliot's crystal, handing it back to him.

"That was awesome." Victor said "Did you guys see that?"

"Yeah, we saw." Elliot said "Come on guys, let's get back to base."

"Yeah, let's do it, I'm feeling another go in that simulator!" Victor said "Amanda, come on, me and you can tag team it, see if the red and pink double strike's even better!"

"I'm okay, thanks." Amanda said "But I'll come back to base if you guys want to hang. So long as our resident Black Ranger _isn't_ coming."

"I didn't want to anyway." Charlie said, starting to walk off and turning back "Vic, you coming?"

"No man, I want to hit the simulator again." Victor said, powering down.

"Oh, don't lie to me." Charlie said, powering down and gesturing to Amanda "I can see _exactly_ what you want to hit! Later!"

"Charlie, don't-" Victor started before Tony put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll go talk to him." Tony said "We'll catch you up later."

Tony ran off after Charlie, leaving Elliot and Amanda stood with Victor. After a second, he turned and began walking in the direction of the base. He got a few steps and turned back, an obviously forced smile on his face.

"You guys coming?" He asked, feigning joviality.

"Why not." Elliot said with a grin "Lead the way."

...

Victor, Elliot and Amanda walked into the warehouse, Victor quickly making his way over to the couch in the corner of the room and flopping down on it. Amanda and Elliot looked between each other, before Elliot walked over to the chair beside the couch, sitting in it, as Amanda made her way to one of the refrigerators in the corner, pulling out a coke.

"You okay, man?" Elliot asked "Look, I get that Charlie's your friend and all that, but he's kind of a tool."

"You think I don't know that?" Victor asked aggressively, before sighing "Sorry man, it's just... He's been my best friend since we were five, and this is the first time we've fallen out. Like, at all."

"Seriously?" Elliot said, surprised "So in, what, 12 years, you've _never_ fallen out with him? How'd you manage that?"

"With difficulty." Victor admitted "Sure, it'd be easy to just fall out with him over every little thing, but-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the communicators on their wrists beeped. Victor pressed the button on the side of his and raised it to his mouth.

"What's up?" He asked.

"It's the city, it's under attack." Hayley's voice came through "Looks like the monster you fought earlier is back for round two."

"Well then, we'll school him again." Victor said, standing up and pulling his D-Fender as Elliot and Amanda stood to his right and left respectively, doing the same "Ready?"

"Wait, there's more." Hayley's voice came through "You guys might want to use this as an opportunity to test your zords."

"Zords?" Amanda asked "What do you mean zords?"

"Come on, you didn't think you'd be zordless Rangers did you?" came Hayley's reply "Tommy told you about the zords, right?"

"Not going to lie," Elliot said "I think we were all kind of in shock."

"And I missed the talk." Victor said "Now, as I was saying, ready guys?"

"Ready!" The other two said, as all three of them inserted their crystals into their D-Fenders, all calling "Dino Strike, Charge!"

Beams of each of their respective colours fired from their barrels. The beams circled back, each of them being hit in turn. First, Victor's beam hit him, leaving him in his suit before circling back once more, the front becoming a Tyrannosaurus head and biting down on his head, creating the helmet. Next, Elliot's went through the same process, before finally, Amanda's did as well, leaving her in her skirted suit.

"Tyranno power!" Victor called "Red Dino Strike Ranger!"

"Stego power!" Elliot called "Blue Dino Strike Ranger!"

"Tricera power!" Amanda called "Pink Dino Strike Ranger!"

"I'm sending the zords out to the location." Hayley's voice came "I'm also activating the instaportal function on your suits, it'll teleport you to your zords."

"Awesome." Victor said as the three Rangers were swept up in energy fields of their respective colours and disappeared.

...

The three Rangers appeared in their zord cockpits. Victor's zord, the largest of the three, was a gigantic red T-Rex with a yellow trim, it's tail having an almost crane like appearance. Elliot's was a large blue mechanical Stegosaurus, it's spikes on it's back yellow, while Amanda's was a giant pink Triceratops with drills for the two upper horns and tail, and a yellow trim once again.

"T-Rex zord, online." Victor said "I could get used to this!"

"Stegosaurus zord, activated." Elliot said "Let's see how this guy likes this baby!"

"Triceratops zord engaged." Amanda said "Shouldn't this be the _Dri_ceratops zord?"

"Skip the puns, guys." Hayley's voice came through "Just take this guy down quick."

"You got it!" Victor said "Elliot, Amanda, you've got those blades, go on the offensive!"

"That we can do!" Amanda said "Come on, blue boy!"

The Triceratops and Stegosaurus began walking towards Crushor. After a second, the Triceratops broke into a run, the drills beginning to spin a second before it impacted Crushor. A moment later, the Stegosaurus got in range, spinning on the spot and slashing at Crushor with it's tail.

"My turn!" Victor said "Tyranno bite attack!"

The Tyrannosaurus charged at Crushor, biting the arm of the creature. As the creature formed back up, it swatted the Tyrannosaurus to the ground. Victor looked around the control room of his zord, sparks flying from the consoles.

"Got any other ideas, Hayley?" Victor asked "Not sure we're doing much more than peeing him off."

"Combine the zords." Hayley's voice came through "You can use the power of your crystals to engage the transformation sequence and form the Dino Strike Megazord."

"You heard the lady." Victor said with half a laugh, inserting his crystal into his console "Tyrannosaurus zord, ready!"

"Stegosaurus zord, ready!" Elliot said as he inserted his crystal into his console.

"Triceratops zord, ready!" Amanda said, inserting her crystal into her console, all three Rangers calling "Dino Strike Megazord, transform!"

The three zords began running together. As they did, the Tyrannosaurus zord's waist spun 90 degrees, leaving it's head above it's right leg and it's tail above it's left leg. A second later, a black upper arm extended from the bottom of the neck and another extending from the base of the tail. As they did, the Stegosaurus and Triceratops zord both jumped, biting onto the right and left upper arms, respectively. The Triceratops' two upper horns swung down, a fist coming out from below the tail. As it did, the Stegosaurus' back and tail detached, attaching onto the back of the mech, as a fist came out of the tail end of the Stegosaurus. A head with a spiked golden crown came out of the top of the mech inbetween the Tyrannosaurus' head and tail.

"Dino Strike Megazord, online!" the three Rangers called from their newly formed combined cockpit, Victor sat in the centre, while Elliot was on his right and Amanda was on his left.

The Megazord began to advance on Crushor, pulling the Stegosaurus' back and tail from it's back and holding it as a shield. Crushor took a swing with his claw, the blow glancing off the shield. The Megazord raised it's Triceratops arm, the drills beginning to spin before it punched Crushor, sparks flying from the creature's chest as it staggered back.

"Time to finish this!" Victor said, pressing his belt as the other two Rangers did the same, the three of them calling "Extinction mode!"

The three Rangers' arm armour appeared on their suits, before their D-Sabres appeared in their hands, quickly converting to crystal mode. The three Rangers inserted their crystals into the consoles in front of them.

"Dino Strike Megazord, Tyranno blast!" The three Rangers called, as the Megazord turned side on, firing a large blast from the Tyrannosaurus' mouth, the front of the beam forming into the shape of the Tyrannosaurus' head, biting down on Crushor, the creature exploding as it did.

"Rangers, the dinos strike again." Victor said as the three of them powered down from extinction mode.

...

The three Rangers walked into the warehouse, finding Tommy and Hayley there waiting for them. The three teens sat on the couch, looking like a trio of kids waiting to be told off.

"Well done out there." Tommy said "You did well against that monster, but Loroth will send more."

"Who is this Loroth, anyway?" Elliot asked "What does he look like?"

"That can wait." Hayley said "Where are the other two?"

"Oh, well, Victor and Charlie had a row and Tony went after Charlie." Amanda said, adding quietly "I might've been part of the cause..."

"Well, they weren't answering their communicators." Hayley said "Something might've happened."

"Yeah, it did." Came a voice from behind them, Tommy and Hayley turning and moving aside so the three Rangers could see Tony coming in, carrying Charlie "We were attacked."

"By what?" Victor asked, looking at his unconscious friend and Tony set Charlie on the table "What did this to him?"

"Slashers." Tony said "And there was someone with them. Some freaky spider guy."

"Loroth." Tommy said "What did he say?"

"That our doom's coming. Then he blasted Charlie with some flute and teleported away." Tony said "But that's not the worrying part. Guys, he was wearing a suit. A Navy Ranger suit."

**...**

**So that's the end of the opening to this fic. Yes, I kept Loroth's introduction off page, and yes, I have replaced Deboth with Feroscious Knight D AKA Deathryuger as the primary antagonist. R&R, please, no flames.**


End file.
